As vehicles are increasingly used, the parking problem is becoming a serious social problem with traffic congestion and air pollution due to the lack of parking spaces.
In particular, in the city center where vehicle traffic is heavy, the parking problem is more serious due to limited parking spaces.
Accordingly, in order to cope with increased demand for parking, many methods for solving the parking problem, such as mandating that every building should be provided with a parking lot, have been attempted, but expanding parking facilities has reached its limit due to limited premises.
Therefore, a parking system which loads vehicles on multiple levels stacked using a machine in order to park many vehicles in a small space efficiently has been used.
Such a parking system is divided into a rotary type parking system, a puzzle type parking system, an elevator type parking system, or the like according to a driving method, and the elevator type parking system which can get vehicles in and out easily and rapidly is preferred.
In the elevator type parking system, racks having a plurality of loading spaces formed thereon in a lattice pattern are installed at regular intervals, and a conveying device for conveying vehicles, such as a lift or a stacker crane, is provided in a space between the racks. This system can automatically get vehicles in and out by the conveying device interworking with a control computer.
The elevator type parking system may include a turntable on which a vehicle stands by to be get in and out.
The turntable of the parking system is a device which rotates a vehicle according to the position of the conveying device for conveying vehicles, and convey the vehicle to the conveying device.
Accordingly, since the turntable of the parking system is a place where drivers wait and go in and out in order to get their vehicles in and out, the turntable should be safe and vehicles should be placed in an accurate position.
However, the related-art turntable has a problem that the conveying device should wait for long time in order for a driver to get a vehicle out every time the drivers gets the vehicles out.
In addition, since the related-art turntable is not provided with a safety device such as a guard rail, there is a problem that safety is not guaranteed when a driver goes in and out.
In addition, since the related-art turntable does not have a guide device for guiding a vehicle to a designated position when a driver gets the vehicle in, it may take much time for the driver to seat the vehicle in the designated position, and also, since the driver may seat the vehicle in an inaccurate position, there may be a problem that the vehicle is damaged.